


Wedding

by acerobbiereyes



Series: Promptober [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 30. “Autumn Wedding.”





	Wedding

Jemma stared at the screen before her. Taking in the information it was telling her. Evita was telling the truth, and the blood test results in front of her confirmed it. She laughed, wiping away tears she didn't realize were failing. Evita was her granddaughter. Hers and Robbie's _granddaughter_.

"Jemma? What are you still doing up?" She quickly flicked off the computer. Before turning to face Robbie, who was standing in the doorway. He took a couple of steps into the lab, squinting when the automatic lights triggered. She hadn't even realized they'd turned off. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?" He asked. Wiping at her cheeks. She felt more than saw him sit next to her and after a moment she met his eyes. The concern that was present in his voice was written all over his face.

"Its nothing bad." Jemma began. "Its actually quite wonderful. It's just..." Well, how exactly did you tell you're boyfriend that the two of you had a grandchild from a dystopian hell future that was currently on base with them? It seemed impossible. But Jemma had seen so many impossible things at SHIELD. "Here. It would probably better if I just...show you." She turned around, turning the computer back on. She turned the monitor toward him, so he could see it better. "Evita told me, but I wanted to be sure that she's our-"

"Granddaughter." Robbie breathed. He was quite for a moment or two, Jemma carefully watching his face. He looked as surprised as she had felt when the results came back. It was certainly overwhelming, going from no children right to someone's grandad within the span of six months. "Well, I guess this answers my question on whether or not to ask you this sooner rather than later." He spoke up. He met her eyes, and what he said next made her heart pound.

"Jemma, will you marry me?"

She practically jumped from her chair and pulled him into a fierce kiss, he made a tiny startled noise before kissing her back. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled between kisses.


End file.
